


One Thing Can Change the Whole Ballgame

by mcgarrygirl78



Category: The West Wing
Genre: Drama, F/M, Humor
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2005-05-22
Updated: 2005-05-22
Packaged: 2019-05-31 07:27:59
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,146
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15114620
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mcgarrygirl78/pseuds/mcgarrygirl78
Summary: Everything was getting ready to change and CJ didn't know how ready they were for that to happen... sometimes outside forces made the decision for you.





	One Thing Can Change the Whole Ballgame

**Author's Note:**

> A copy of this work was once archived at National Library, a part of the [ West Wing Fanfiction Central](https://fanlore.org/wiki/West_Wing_Fanfiction_Central), a West Wing fanfiction archive. More information about the Open Doors approved archive move can be found in the [announcement post](http://archiveofourown.org/admin_posts/8325).

**One Thing Can Change the Whole Ballgame**

**by: Montiese**

**Pairing(s):** CJ/Leo  
**Category(s):** Comedy/Drama  
**Rating:** YTEEN  
**Disclaimer:** Belongs to Aaron Sorkin, et al.  
**Summary:** Everything was getting ready to change and CJ didn’t know how ready they were for that to happen...sometimes outside forces made the decision for you.  
**Author's Note:** this is the third installment of the Grace Spencer series. 

"I told you not to eat the mooshu pork."

Grace stood over her mother.  CJ reacquainted herself with the toilet, something she hadn’t done in months.  The last time had been she, Josh, spiced rum, and Van Morrison.  Most of that night was a blur.

"Thanks for the expert advice Grace." CJ paused to vomit.  "Get ready for school."

"I'm ready.  Do you want a glass of water?"

CJ nodded, taking it from Grace’s hand.

"It could be low grade food poisoning." The ten year old said.

"You have got to stop watching the Discovery Channel.  I will be fine; please eat breakfast."

"OK."

Grace left the bathroom with reluctance.  CJ gagged a few more times, but nothing happened.  She got up slowly from the floor, rinsing her mouth.  Then she brushed her teeth and rewashed her face.

"Do I look like I was puking this morning?" CJ asked, coming from the bathroom.

"Nope.  Your eyes are a little red.  Are you OK now?"

She got up and put her cereal bowl in the dishwasher.  CJ grabbed her lunch from the fridge.

"Yeah.  You're probably right...the mooshu was a bad idea."

Grace smiled.  CJ clucked her under the chin.  They walked out to the waiting SUV.  In the car, CJ pulled out her palm pilot.

"Soccer after school, then guitar lessons.  Then you have a math test on Wednesday, its fractions.  I have the meeting with Charles this afternoon and..."

"What?" Grace asked.

"Huh?"

"What...you stopped."

"Oh, just more meetings today and tonight.  I could be late."

"Yeah."

"Hey, don’t eat candy this early in the morning.  That is why you bounce off the walls at school."

"It is gum mom."

"Gum either.  You're going to give me an aneurysm."

"Doubtful.  There is not one documented case."

CJ slapped her on the back of the head; Grace laughed.  The SUV pulled up to the White House.  Grace kissed her mother.

"I’ll call around six Grace; try to let you know when I’ll be home."

"OK.  I hope you feel better."

"Bye sweetie."

\-----------------------------------------------------------------

‘There will be five ceremonies over the next five days.  Ambassadors for Japan, Sweden, Brazil, Luxembourg, and South Africa.  Next week Argentina, Cambodia, Greenland, and Canada.  Arthur?"

"Is it true that Daniel Stanton turned down the Canadian Ambassador post?"

"Yes.  Mr. Stanton wants to spend more time with his small children.  Janet?"

"Is the recent earthquake in Thailand going to postpone the State Dinner scheduled for the President?"

"The current date is still on our calendar.  Linda?"

"With the recent rash of child kidnappings does the President plan to introduce new legislation?"

"He would if he did not work for the executive branch.  He does not introduce law, he signs it or vetoes it people."

Carol passed her a note.

"Pentagon officials will hold a press conference at 2:45 EST to discuss the new military spending budget.  Chris?"

"Is there going to be money for the new 727 planes in the budget?"

"You better be here at 2:45 to find out.  Doug, and then Sean."

"Actually, I’m John McCandless from _People_."

"Oh.  Doesn’t Doug from the _Constitution_ sit there?  What’s your question?"

"How is the pressure of the House of Representatives investigation into President Bartlet affecting your personal relationship with Chief of Staff Leo McGarry?"

CJ stared at him.  There was a heavy silence in the room.  CJ was surprised that after she and Leo leaked their relationship almost five months ago the White House press corps honored their requests for privacy.  They honored it after two weeks of speculations and zoo-like behavior.  No one ever asked about it anymore, except in round about ways.  CJ cleared her throat.

"You seem to be new here John, so let me help you out.  White House senior staff does not comment on personal relationships.  Sean?"

"Sadly, picking up from John’s question, is it true that Leo McGarry has been called in to testify before the Christmas break?"

"He is on a witness list of staffers scheduled to testify.  As am I, Josh Lyman, Toby Ziegler, and Sam Seaborn."

"A follow up CJ...is it true that personal aide to the President, a Charles Young, has been offered immunity if he testifies against the President."

"We cannot discuss any offers that are on the table to any staffers.  I’ll be back at four instead of three folks.  Thanks."

"Thank you CJ."

CJ walked out of the room, followed closely by Carol.

"Who the hell gave John McCandless press credentials?" CJ asked.  "These guys usually only want to be around for the First Lady’s fashion crap."

"We can revoke them." Carol replied.  

"We can, but we won't.  Did you see the picture of Leo and I coming out of the grocery store in the Sunday _Post_?"

"I did.  I didn’t know you went to the grocery store CJ."

"I know; it completely trampled my rep.  Hey Donna, can I talk to you for a minute?  Carol, please get me the Canadian ambassador short list."

"Yeah."

CJ walked over to Donna’s desk.

"Is there somewhere we can talk in private?" she asked.

"Josh is on the Hill...we can use his office."

They went into Josh’s office and CJ closed the door.

"I am about to ask you a monumental favor.  Its OK if you say no, because I think I would probably say no."

"CJ, you're babbling.  What’s going on?"

\---------------------------------------------------------------------

"We’re ordering food." Josh said, coming into CJ’s office.  "What are you eating?"

"Huh?  Hold on sweetie."

"We’re getting food.  What do you want me to get you?"

"I want a really big bacon cheeseburger." CJ said.

"You're kidding right?"

CJ shook her head.

"This shocks me.  Your diet usually consists of pizza, Chinese, and nuts and berries."

"No, I want a cheeseburger...medium well.  Get out; I have to talk to the kid."

"Food will be in the bullpen.  Hey Gracie!"

"She says hey Uncle Josh."

Josh left, pulling the door closed.

"So, study for math.  I really want to be home by ten, but I don’t know."

"OK.  Do you feel better?" Grace asked.

"Yeah.  It was probably the pork.  Did you learn anything today?"

"The platypus is one of only two mammals that lay eggs.  I feel like I should have known that.  When I start my band, I’m naming it platypus.  Oh, we’re going to the zoo in 2 weeks."

"You love the zoo."

"I do.  I've been thinking about studying zoology...as a minor.  Do they have that at Berkeley?"

"I don’t know." CJ replied.

"Can I look it up on the Internet?" Grace asked.

"Yeah.  One hour Gracie, don’t play those games.  I want your homework done."

"Its done, except for the studying.  Kiss me you goodnight when you come in."

"I will.  Bye sweetie."

"Tell Leo hi.  Bye mom."

\----------------------------------------------------------------------

"I have your burger." Leo came into her office a half hour later.  "Josh told me to deliver it."

"Thanks." CJ didn’t look up from the Denver trip itinerary.  "You can put it on the coffee table."

"Can we eat together?" he asked.

CJ looked up, unable to stop her smile.  Then she suddenly stopped; just like in the car this morning with Grace.

"What’s the matter CJ?"

"Nothing.  Yeah, we can eat together."

She laid the papers on the desk, joining him on the couch.

"You did good with the knucklehead from _People_ today." He said.  "And with Sean’s question." He said.

"Damn near anyone with a pad and pen can get in these days.  I certainly do not care about celebrity couples...isn’t it strange that people care about us?"

"I can remember a lot of women in this office, yourself included, who were heartbroken when Brad Pitt got married."

CJ smirked.

"Brad is different and you know it.  Anyway, Christian Bale helped me out of my rut."

Leo smiled.

"It is weird to think that someone collects pictures of us in a scrapbook like Grace does of those celebrities she likes." He said.

CJ nodded.  She didn’t really eat her burger, she just picked at it.  Leo watched her out of the corner of his eye.  He never really saw her eat red meat before...he knew her lecture on how horrible it was for you.  Still, she would say, every girl craves filet mignon occasionally.  CJ Cregg was more of a chicken and seafood kind of girl.

"How is the burger?" he asked.

"OK, I guess.  I got sick this morning."

He looked at her.

"Are you alright?"

"Grace thought it might be low grade food poisoning from the ridiculous amount of mooshu pork I ate last night."

"Its not?" Leo sipped his Coke.

"My period never came on, and I guess I didn’t notice because its been upside down here.  I take the pill, everyday, though not always at the same time...but I have never missed a day.  Still..."

"You're...?"

CJ nodded.

"Are you sure?"

"I wouldn’t have told you if I wasn’t sure.  Donna purchased a test this afternoon and I took them both four hours apart to be sure."

"You should see a doctor." Leo said.

"I called, and I have an appointment for Monday."

"Monday!  We have to wait until Monday?"

"We already know Leo." CJ replied.  "They don’t call it the error proof test so that you can doubt the results.  I’m pregnant."

"Let’s get married."

"Leo!  You are not being rational."

"I am always rational." He said.

"Not this time."

"You're pregnant with my child...I want you to be my wife CJ.  I want to adopt Grace."

CJ caressed his face.

"That is sweet."

"Thank you, but that is not why I am saying it.  I want this because I love you."

"I know.  The House of Representatives are investigating us.  We have to take that seriously."

"This will be low-key.  The King George ballroom, 50 or so people, party afterward."

"I am not going to talk you down am I?" she asked.

Leo shook his head.  He touched her stomach with a gentle hand.  CJ kissed him.

"I love you Leo."

"I love you too."

"I want to try to keep this quiet until we get the all clear from the doctor.  I’m not a young girl anymore...it could get difficult.  I don’t even want to tell Grace yet."

"OK, we’ll take our time.  I will have Margaret start to plan the wedding."

"Just one thing Leo."

"Yeah."

"When a guy makes up his mind to marry a girl, he usually asks her.  Its called proposing."

CJ wore a sexy smile when Leo looked at her.  He got up from the couch.

"I’ll be right back." He said.

"What are you doing?" she asked.

"Five minutes...don't move a muscle."

He was gone for three minutes when the boys came calling.

"We’ve got hockey, beer, and strategy in Toby’s office." Josh said.

"Strategy for what?" CJ asked.

"Reelection." Toby replied.  "The world is still turning."

"Are you going to eat that burger?" Sam asked.  "Because I can help you if you want."

"Yes Spanky, I am.  Um, I’ll come down in ten minutes.  I’m waiting for Leo."

"OK." Josh said.  "Larry and Ed will be there too."

"Is Bruno back in town?" CJ asked.

Leo arrived before Toby answered.  He was not thrilled to see them but he knew the affairs of the country outweighed the affairs of the heart.  Not tonight though, tonight he wanted to propose as if they were regular people.

"We want to have the major strategy down on paper before he comes and rips it to shreds." Toby said.

"Yeah, OK.  10 minutes guys."

They backed out slowly.  Leo closed the door behind them and looked at CJ.

"What? Why are you smiling like that?"

"Bet you a dollar that at least Josh, and probably Sam, are still out there." She whispered.

Leo yanked the door open.  Josh and Sam nearly hit the floor.  They both smiled.

"Oh hey." Josh said.

"I sometimes wonder if Noah dropped you on your head." Leo said.

"He did." Josh replied.  "Never told my mom."

"Twice." Sam added.

Josh nodded.  Leo banished them to the other side of the bullpen.  CJ waved as they left.  When Leo closed the door, she focused on him.  He cleared his throat, dropping to one knee.

"Oh God." She whispered.

"Claudia Jean Cregg, will you do me the honor and pleasure of becoming my wife?"

She found herself momentarily speechless.  Larry knocking and coming right in interrupted that.  Leo had no time to get up from the carpet.

"CJ, do you...oh crap, did I, OK I'm leaving."

He closed the door.

"There went the element of surprise." Leo muttered.

CJ laughed, helping Leo stand.  God bless her, he didn’t know if was getting up on his own.  They sat on the couch.

"Yes, I’ll marry you." She said.

He slipped the ring on her finger.  It was beautiful, diamonds and platinum.  Elegant and simple...he knew her tastes so well.  Leo kissed her softly.

"I have to go." She said.

"Yeah.  Take the burger CJ, you need to eat."

She rolled her eyes.

"You are going to be unbearable the next couple of months, aren’t you?"

"Probably, yeah."

They kissed again and CJ opened the door.

"Congratulations!" half of the West Wing staff hollered.

They were blowing horns; someone had confetti.  CJ noticed Toby’s absence.

"Damn you guys can a party going quick." CJ said.

"This stuff is left over from Josh’s birthday." Carol said.  "Larry just told us."

"I know.  I’ll be sure to kick him in his shin later."

Larry smiled.  Josh kissed her cheek; patted Leo’s shoulder.

"I want to be the first to congratulate you." He said.  "I thought I had a chance Claudia Jean.  This is killing me."

"You will always be mi amour." She hugged him.  "C’mon people we all have work to do.  Leo and I thank you for your support and love."

Leo whispered to her that he had to tell the President and set off to the Oval office.  Staffers began to scatter, the senior staff, Larry, and Ed went back to Toby’s office.

"Let’s see the rock." Ed said once they closed the door.

CJ put her burger in the microwave.  She showed it to them; it was the first time she saw men gush.  They were all so happy for her and Leo.  She looked at her best friend.

"What’s the rush?" Toby asked.

They all looked at him.

"As if a girl could ever keep a secret around here." CJ said.  "Leo and I have discussed marriage for a while; you know being a family with Grace.  I just found out today that I'm pregnant so sooner is going to be better than later."

"Break out the beer!" Sam exclaimed.

"Look guys, I just found out and I haven’t seen the doctor and I don’t want to make a big deal."

"A toast isn’t a big deal." Toby replied, his eyes softening some.  "Get that beer Sam."

\----------------------------------------------------------------------------

CJ came home that night, talked to the babysitter, and then went to check on Grace.  Her lamp was still on...she was reading _Harry Potter and the Chamber of Secrets_.

"What are you still doing awake?" CJ asked, sitting down on the bed.

"I was waiting for you to come home."

"Did somebody call you?"

"Nope.  Why?"

CJ smiled.  She showed Grace the ring.

"Leo asked me to marry him Grace.

She literally jumped from under the covers and began to jump on the bed.

"Whoo hoo!  This is awesome!  Whoo hoo!"

CJ stood, and Grace wrapped her arms tightly around her mother’s neck.

"I think you might be excited." CJ said.

"I am so excited!" Grace exclaimed.  "What happened?"

"Well, he proposed.  I know it hasn’t been a long time but we’re not young people.  We’re hoping to get married in the next six weeks."

"Six weeks?  Why so soon?  Is everything OK?"

"You know that the President is going through something with the House of Representatives.  Leo and I don’t want to overshadow anything and we just want it to be low-key."

Grace nodded.

"So I can talk about it now?  We’re going to be a family."

"Yeah." CJ smiled.

"And...and I can call him daddy?" she asked.

CJ hugged her daughter.

"I am sure that Leo would like nothing better.  He loves you very much."

"Where are we going to live mom?  Doesn’t Leo live in a hotel?  Is he going to stay with us? Will we buy a house?"

"Whoa, whoa, slow down sweetie.  There are some kinks to work out over the next few weeks; it will be busy.  We don’t have to talk about that now...you need to get some sleep."

Grace slipped under the covers wearing a big smile.

"Mom, this is so great.  I don't even know if I can sleep."

"Lets give it a try OK?" CJ stood from the bed.

"OK.  Hey, are you feeling better?  You're not going to be barfing tomorrow are you?"

"Its possible Gracie." CJ found it so difficult to lie to her daughter.  That was a good thing.

"Something is wrong.  What’s going on mommy?"

Grace only called CJ mommy when she was upset or scared.

"Well, I didn’t want to tell you because I haven’t seen the doctor yet.  I'm pregnant Gracie; you're going to be a big sister."

Grace sat up.

"Huh?"

"Leo and I are having a baby sweetie."

Her face fell.  CJ looked at her.

"A baby?"

"Yeah."

"OK."

"What’s wrong?"

"Nothing."

"Grace, you can tell me anything."

"Its just that, if you and Leo have a baby, he won't want to adopt me."

CJ sat down on the bed.

"That’s not true.  Leo loves you so much...he is not going to stop when the baby comes.  I still have to see the doctor, pregnancy can be tricky and we don’t want to make too much of it until we’re sure and we’re safe.  Everything is going to be OK."

Grace nodded.

"I mean it." CJ said.

"OK.  Goodnight mom."

"Goodnight sweetie."

CJ kissed her forehead, turned out the lamp and left the room.  Taking a deep breath, she looked at herself in the hall mirror.  Everything was getting ready to change and CJ didn’t know how ready they were for that to happen.  She put her hand on her stomach.  Sometimes outside forces made the decision for you.


End file.
